


My chyrisolite

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Possesive haru, Smut, a/b/o dynamics (minor), fucking against a wall, haruka loves makoto's back, lots of love, not as good as it sounds I s2g, sin - Freeform, very fluffy sin though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka knew he shouldn't be mad. Makoto had no choice. He shouldn't be mad.</p>
<p>But enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My chyrisolite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



> YOU ASKED FOR THIS SIN

Haruka knew he shouldn't be mad.

He really REALLY shouldn't be mad. Makoto had fused with sousuke and rin and they had won the battle and everyone was home safe.

But reforming after Maromi (and therefore both of them) poofed and seeing Eiichi standing over him, with a set of green eyes widened was…

Well. Not the best thing to wake up too.

Haruka, to his own credit, hadn't said anything. He had nodded at the (very large why were they so huge what the hell) fusion and let them all transport back before they unfused.

He’d even let Makoto reassure everyone he was fine and at Makoto’s request he had let  
Rin look them over for injuries (and he hadn’t bitten Rin’s hand off which was a win but it was only because Makoto had been holding Haruka’s hand as Rin checked Haruka out and the way Rin checked Makoto out was way to casual only HARUKA got to do that thank you very much Rin now fuck off.)

But it had been an hour, and Haruka couldn't stand it anymore.

He got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed Makoto by the elbow.

Makoto stopped talking to Sousuke and looked at him “Haru-chan?” He asked, tilting his head “what's- wah!” Makoto squeaked as Haruka dragged him off the couch and over to the temple.

Sousuke watched them go “so, how long do you think we have before they finish and haruka attacks us?” He asked, turning to Rin. Rin shrugged “let's just pray Makoto wears him out enough.” “ew.” Sousuke said, nose crinkling. “Let's not think about what their doing.” “Wanna go on a date?” Rin offered. Sousuke nodded.

Hey, if Haruka was gonna try and kill him again, he might as well spend his last hours with Rin.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they got in the temple, Makoto’s back was against the wall.

He should have expected this. When he and Haru split, Haruka had a tendency to get worried. Worried and possessive.

Fusing with Nao had been Makoto’s only option, but he knew it wasn't one Haruka would like.

So when they came in the room and Haruka pinned him to the wall and pressed his mouth against Makoto’s, he shouldn't have been shocked.

But, like always, he was. He really should just accept that he would never get used to Haruka’s kisses. All those years of insecurity wouldn't just go away, and Haruka knew that. He told him once that was one of the reasons he kissed Makoto so often- to make sure Makoto never forgot that he was perfect and worthy of Haruka’s affection (and kisses).

And then Haruka did that thing where he sucked on Makoto’s lip just right and he decided to stop thinking about less pleasant things and focus on the feeling of Haruka’s strong hand against his shoulder, Holding him against the wall.

For his part, Haruka was finally less ragey. Makoto was here, he was safe and unharmed, and he was back where he was supposed to be- with Haruka. Haruka’s leg was between Makoto’s at just the right angle, and he could feel the brunet gems body trembling as he kissed him.

The finally pulled apart for air, and Makoto let out a little squeak, cheeks flushing. Haruka couldn't help it- he laughed. “Cute.” He said, leaning in to peck his nose “and mine” he kissed along Makoto’s jaw, working his way from his chin to his ear “all mine…” He muttered, one hand still pinning him to the wall while the other crept down his back.

And oh damn- Makoto’s back was gorgeous. Immensely so. The only thing that made Haruka mad about Makoto’s back were the scars- left over from whips and attacks on his gem by cruel masters. The 327 carved into his right shoulder- a permanent reminder to Makoto that he was replaceable. Obsolete. Useless. Worthless.

Haruka growled, nipping at Makoto’s ear and mentally reinforcing his silent vow to make sure no one ever hurt what was his ever again.

“Mine!” He snarled once more, nipping at his ear and tugging. Makoto hissed slightly, shuddering pleasantly against his thigh “yours” he responded softly, bringing his hands up to cup Haruka’s face “yours. Forever, my diamond.” He swore.

Haruka leaned in to kiss him again, working off his uniform. This kiss was shorter- haruka quickly left his lips to go back to his jaw and neck.

His hand paused as he glanced at the diamond symbol over makoto’s right pectoral “I don't know why you still wear this.” He muttered. “You can get rid of it.”

“Ah but- mm… - Haru-chan’s always gonna be my diamond. And I will- ah!...” He gasped as Haruka but his neck, smirking “I-I will always wear it. O-out of respect for him.” Makoto finished weakly as Haruka stole another kiss.

He grabbed Makoto by the shoulder and turned him around, pulling his uniform down so he could kiss along his spine and the scars and the muscles he found back there. Makoto reached up on hand to steady himself against the wall, face slightly smushed against it, forehead pressed against the cool rock as Haruka continued his ministrations. He groaned softly, whimpering and wondering idly if his legs would hold up this time.

A nip and suck at the muscle just below his gem- matched with fingers pressed into his hip and his inner thigh with just the right pressure- gave him his answer. His legs gave out and Haruka caught him before he could go tumbling to the ground. “Ah-!” Makoto yelped as he fell.

They ended up with Makoto’s back against the wall again, sitting this time with Haruka holding his butt and hips by handfuls.

(Like always, it occurred to Makoto how wonderful Haruka was, remembering that Makoto always enjoyed things more when they were in front of him. Too much had happened to Makoto while he was on his knees, and even more had happened from behind. Haruka remembered that. It never failed to make his heart burst.)

Makoto brought up one of his hands to tangle in Haruka’s soft hair, panting as Haruka looked up at him like he was something special. Something perfect. Haruka was looking at him like Makoto was the other’s whole world. (Haruka would probably say he was too)

Makoto had to kiss him again, huffing softly because how had this happened? How had this person become his partner?

Haruka responded to Makoto’s kiss easily, greedily stealing what little breath he had gained. Haruka’s hand crept up between Makoto’s legs, cupping his length and making Makoto whimper against him. Haruka pulled away, other hand in the short hair at the base of Makoto’s neck. He gave Makoto a squeeze, smirking as Makoto groaned again. “You like that?” He asked, leaning in to nip at makoto’s collarbone. The brunette yelped “ah- y-yes…” He managed before groaning as Haruka squeezed again. “Haru-” Makoto gasped.

Haruka smirked “so beautiful.” He cooed, kissing the love Mark he had made on the other collarbone. He pulled Makoto into his lap, chests touching.

After thousands of years of heats and ruts and love making and sex, the pair knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own. Haruka knew from the way Makoto was trembling against him that he needed no preparation. Makoto had taken haruka’s knots before- he could take this. Especially when Makoto was whimpering, begging into Haruka’s shoulder. The ex-diamond chuckled as he adjusted Makoto’s position “you sound like you're in heat-” a quick thrust in, and Makoto squealed “my chrysolite .” Haruka stressed the word my, reminding Makoto as many times as he could who he belonged to.

Makoto whimpered “yours yours yours haru please-!” He choked on his begs when Haruka bucked his hips, not even bothering with a slow pace. He just clung to his diamonds shoulders, content to let Haruka have his way with him. Nothing existed besides Haruka now- his scent filled his nose and his cock filled his ass and all he could think was _haru haru Haruka Nanase blue diamond alpha **Haru**_ **-**

Haruka kissed him again, groaning as Makoto trembled. He could feel Makoto getting close, could see his body tightening and arching- it was beautiful.

How could he want anything but this? How could he let anyone look into these green eyes? How could he let this person ever leave his side?

Makoto was his, forever and ever.

Haruka pulled away from the kiss “Makoto- Makoto- my beautiful Makoto-” he said, breathless “cum. Cum all you want for me.” He whispered.

Makoto kissed him again, wanting to only feel haru as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally… DONE.
> 
> … 
> 
> Is this the sweetest thing I've ever written or the dirtiest? I dunno. I’ll get better at writing smut now^^ 
> 
> Okay bbbbbyyyyyyyyeeeeeee


End file.
